creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mikemacdee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/M page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Quality Control (talk) 03:08, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Lights Out First of all, Quality Control is a bot (i.e. not human, will not respond to queries). If you have ask one of questions in the future. The version of the Lights Out page that was deleted was most likely written by someone else (here is a copy of it, just to be sure), so you can go ahead and post your story there. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 09:45, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: I didn't install the wiki's spellcheck feature, and honestly don't know how it works/how to modify it in any way. I suggest taking this to Lil' Miss Rarity, our tech admin. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:32, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: This isn't a site issue, this would be an issue with your browser. You are probably using an English build of Firefox I presume? anyway it's nothing we can fix. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 06:00, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: thanks! Don't mention it. I really enjoy most of your work, and I hate to see OC as good as yours go unnoticed. Even if neither of them win, they will at least get read this way. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:51, March 10, 2014 (UTC) comment box issues Are you perhaps using the visual editor while commenting? If so, I recommend turning it off in your preferences (first option under the "Editing" tab), as that might be part of the problem. If the problem persists, you can always . In any case, I'm pretty sure this is nothing the admins of this wiki have any control over. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:13, March 14, 2014 (UTC) You're Welcome! It's not every day that one gets thanked for making edits, So I'm just gonna take it. --Are you happy now?! (talk) 09:19, April 5, 2014 (UTC) (dont mind my sig, it's been this way ever since I begrudgingly shortened it as per the forum on signatures. Now I worry I might offend someone.) Re: top 100 I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about. Did you maybe message the wrong person? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:09, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :I forgot that thing even existed. It's definitely automatically generated, if you view the source on the page you'll see it's powered by DPL. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:30, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Your Games Have Been Sent I'm 99% sure the System Shock 2 code will work. If it doesn't, let me know. Also, "Teacher Wanted" will be on the front page in a day or so. It would have been nice to get this done before the admin's pick story was implemented, so the front wouldn't be so cluttered, but it will be there. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 17:40, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Lounge If you're interested, I'd like for you to be the next interviewee for January's Writer's Lounge. Let me know if this floats your boat. If so, I'm going to need to find an interviewer for you. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 12:25, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :Good deal. We're going to make the Lounge a quarterly thing now. The next one is slated for March. I'll get some details together before then, and let you know. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 12:29, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::March. I'll keep you posted. Mystreve (talk) 22:31, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Interview It can be done via Skype, chat (although unstable currently), email, or any means you are comfortable with. (There really isn't any set standard for the interview so go with the one you think will be best.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:47, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good. Can't wait to read the interview. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:58, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Licensing Check out the Template:By-user documentation. There's some instructions on how to change the licensing on your stories there. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:05, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think so, other users have done it before on here. I'll admit I find all the licensing crap confusing too. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:11, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Interview Greetings, Mike. I have been selected to interview you for the writer’s lounge. The interview will take place the last week of March. Honestly, I am not that familiar with all your work and look forward to immersing myself in your writing for the next three weeks. Please feel free to tell me about yourself on my talk page and I suppose we should exchange e-mails at some point. Yours truly HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:54, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Wow, I had no idea You, sir, are a genius and I am humbled to be in your presence. I am not a gamer but I do enjoy board games, yours look amazing. I have been reading your short stories all day, glued to the computer. When I read the last one I may either weep at it all being over or just start back at the beginning and read them all again. I can’t wait to start your novellas. I have also begun reading your excellent essays: thank you for the wonderful advice. Looking forward to hearing from you. With warm regards HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Fairytale I have just written the sweetest little fairytale. It is just charming. Enjoy hehehe Rumplestilskin HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:42, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Re Interview Don't worry , Mike. When the interview comes I will have finished every story you've written on this site as well as all your favorite pastas. If there is something of yours not on this site that you want me to read, just tell me where it is and I will read it. It is my pleasure, for as I've told you already, I consider you a great writer and truly enjoy your work. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:54, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Date and Stories Whispers was the first one I read, since I am reading them chronologically down the list. I've finished Carbon River and have started Teacher Wanted. To be honest I'm trying to go slow and absorb them all. I've also been taking notes, like, which ones had disapearances which ones had ghosts, which ones had gore, etc. I'm looking forward to getting to the oddities section. It sounds interesting. So, for the interview, I was thinking the 24th? That would give me time to re-read your stories, read all of your suggested pastas that I'm not familiar with, and get all my questions together. Does that sound good to you? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:54, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Licensing Help Page Yeah, making that more visible would probably be a good idea. I'll see what I can do. Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:48, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Creepypasta Riffs/Pasta Salad I just finished reading Pasta Salad, and by the Preservers' pants is it funny! Seriously, your Riffs are far superior to mine. Also, I found some ways to improve my Riffs based on reading yours (for example, if I'm talking for a character/narrator, I should probably write in parentheses or something that I am). So thank you for introducing me to your Riffs and trying to help me improve mine. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 20:41, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Riff Stuff I do appreciate your help and advice. Anything to help make the Riffs better. As you said, it's a dead art. But maybe it can be revived... By the way, what do you think of us doing a Riff crossover thing? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:56, March 19, 2015 (UTC) 3RE: Riff Stuff Alright. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere. At least, I don't plan to. By the way, I wrote a new Riff with a somewhat different format: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dorkpool/Creepypasta_Riffs:_The_Jungle_Book_VHS_Cover What do you think? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 13:54, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Norse Gods Pasta I scribbled out a little piece for the Mythology Challenge. My topic was Norse Gods. If you get a chance give it a read and tell me what you think. Ciao. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:03, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Sons of Odin HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:05, March 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: Improvement First, thank you for taking the time to read the Riff I sent, and I'm glad you like it somewhat better than my other ones. Now, as for the editing, you're right, I really don't do that much, to be honest. I usually want to get a lot of Riffs done quickly so that anyone who happens to enjoy them doesn't haven't to wait a while to read them. Also, I don't really like reading my own work very much, to be honest. I don't know if you have this problem, but after I finish writing something, I don't like to reread it. Maybe in a while, sure, but not directly after. Which is a problem because of the whole "get the Riffs out quickly" thing. And, of course, I'd have to read the stories again which, more often than not, suck. That all being said, I should start doing quite a bit more proofreading. Maybe not to the extent that you do, but more than I'm doing now. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 23:44, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Quality over Quantity Apologies for taking a few days to respond to you, but I'm kind of a lazy asshat. I have been taking some of your advice, and doing more proofreading. This has made my Riffs much better. Granted, I'm not taking a week to proofread like you originally suggested, but I'm still proofreading more than I did which, like I said, has increased the quality of my Riffs. So thank you for all the advice you've given me. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 14:42, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Interview problems You had final edit on this and I cut and pasted it exactly as you gave it to me. Any issues are your fault and not mine. Sorry about the totem not token. As for that missing indication of your name, it was in my draft but not the final edit you gave me. You must have accidentally edited out. This is a pretty funny mess for someone who talks so much about proofreading. You know, you could have contacted me about this privately instead of ranting right on the interview. It looks highly unprofessional and really takes away from the friendly banter and tone of the interview. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 14:52, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :Let's calm down here. Both of you are good writers and I explained the formatting issues were on me. (Undoing the change removed a large portion of the links as well, not sure why.) There's no need to toss your hands up in the air and leave a site that values your work over something that can be easily fixed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:19, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::To be honest, Underscorre and I are the only 'staff' present and neither of us were incensed about the issue. (I tried to resolve it the moment Humboldt let me know) Unfortunately as you know, the site is fickle and the slightest issue in text can cause unforeseen issues. A majority of the paragraph clumping was a result of me trying to put it back how I recalled from when I originally saw it. (My old memory is like a steel trap, rusted shut.) I commented there myself explaining the formatting/linking issues. Unfortunately giving/being interviewed, posting an interview are all stressful things and people get defensive and sometimes small issues get taken out of context and blown up to something greater than they were originally. ::I'm sorry for any inconvenience. I believe the formatting issues have been resolved. If not, I can go through and fix them. On a final note: "No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!" EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:47, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Hopefully there won't be a next time for an issue like this. It seemed like a cross in the wires (if that's the term) and a misinterpretation. Looking at his edits, it really looks like he was doing his damnedest to fix the issues. I can't tell you how many times I've been frustrated by constantly trying to fix up something and snap at someone pointing out an issue just when I thought I had put on the finishing touches. I hope you two can continue to be amiable because I think you both contribute a lot to the site. (Hopefully maybe even working together on the collaborative writing project.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:04, March 26, 2015 (UTC) "Being annoyed that I used the wrong form of contact is understandable." ^ I'd just like to point out that this is not true at all, what you did was perfectly acceptable. I just read your deleted comment and I honestly find it hard to see how anyone could have construed it as a rant. My guess is that Humboldt was just frustrated about the fact that he wasn't able to fix the error or something. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:22, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Dude Dude. Your Doomfics are actually good. You put more thought into the universe than its creators. Well done.--GarbageFactory (talk) 21:33, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: As long as we're clarifying I am well aware that whatever Humboldt is spouting about you is untrue, and most of the other members here are as well. TBH, this isn't the first time he's made a huge deal out of a perceived slight and caused unnecessary drama over it. He's a great writer and contributor all things considered, but that has sort of been a recurring issue for him. I'd chalk it up to excessive pride. And I'm really sorry things ended up this way for you. If he starts shit on the wiki again I or another admin will talk to him or, worst case scenario, block him temporarily from the site. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 09:31, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey there Hey Mike, Just wanted to say I have been reading a lot of the post you have been putting out lately, and I can relate to most of what you have said. You seem like a smart person and well off. Granted I haven't read any of you stories yet, which I will do either tonight or tomorrow, but from what you have written in the posts they should be rather well written. That was about it, just wanted to say Hi and give you a little praise. Also, is your avatar Varys? I may have butchered his name, but I don't live in Westeros. (Most likely butchered that name as well.) Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 23:59, September 20, 2015 (UTC) I meant well off as not horrible with grammar, and fairly intellectual. There is no way I would be able to know what your personal life is like. But just wanted to give you some kudos, and reach out to more people here. Cheers, JohnathanNash (talk) 02:23, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thank you. Yes I came in third place and I would enjoy being in the limelight for a little bit. I thought being nominated for PoTM would help with that as well, but it doesn't seem like it for that story. Oh well, thanks again. Thank you so much for your kind words. I couldn't have picked a better forum to submit my first story. The people here have been so encouraging and supportive. I now feel like my stories don't have to be confined to my notebook. I am so very excited and appreciative. Thanks again,Tkopico (talk) 18:36, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: "new" story up Thank you, that was an excellent read. If it doesn't win PotM (and let's be honest, it probably won't), I will definitely put it in the spotlighted pasta queue. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:53, November 10, 2015 (UTC) In regards to a recent comment... Hello Mike! I had long awaited the day when a talented writer such as yourself (I've started reading some of your works, just in case I decide to make your top ten next) read one of my stories and gave me their opinion on it. Things like this rarely seem to happen to me, and so I was very happy to notice that you left a comment on Something Is Wrong. Then I started reading it, and, I must admit, it broke my heart a little. The above seems to be my most popular and best story, so to see it trashed like that kind of game me the impression that, if my supposed "best" story was that bad, I can only imagine how terrible my other pastas, which have not recieved as much feedback, must be. Anyway, after I got over my initial wounded pride, I realized that you are correct in many respects. This was actually one of the first pastas I ever wrote (Well, really its one of the first things I ever wrote that I wanted to publish anywhere,) and as such, it was rushed. The pasta actually never was edited before submission, because, I was thirteen when I wrote this, and I didn't understand that in order for my story to work, I was going to have to put a good deal of effort into it even after I was done with the actual writing. I didn't get that I was supposed to go over it again and again, and proofread and pick out the things that didn't matter. So once again, you are correct, I didn't know any better. Now that I truly think of it, yes there are many plotholes, and several things that I could've improved upon. I'm sorry you didn't think very much of this peice, but I'm going to do my best to take your advice in the form of constructive criticism. I'm going to work a little harder and try to improve my stories in the future. As a matter of fact, I admire your critical thinking. With that said, do you think you could bear me asking something of you? I'm currently writing a horror novella that is split into six different chapters. When the rough draft is finished and it is up in the Writer's Workshop, would it be too much to ask if I wanted you to take a look at it? I feel like you could help me a lot with my writing. In closing, thank you for your time. SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 21:41, November 12, 2015 (UTC) If you get the chance I was hoping you could take a look at one or more of my stories and give me feedback. Any of them would do. You strike me as a straight to the point kind of individual who isn't afraid to offer constructive criticism. My skin is thick enough to take it as my ultimate goal is to improve as a writer. Understand if you're busy, but hope to hear from you! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 00:33, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Oh wow I hope you like them! If I could ask one thing in addition to any other critiques you have to give: ultimately I'm going to try to tie all my stories together. Especially in some of the later ones there is a good deal of overlap of characters and events. I've tried to make sure I keep all the various details straight but the more stories I write the more likely I've missed something. As you're going through with a fresh set of eyes I'd really appreciate if you notice any inconsistencies in the overarching narrative. Thanks so much! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 03:35, November 14, 2015 (UTC) The Wicker House Thank you so much for the in depth feedback. I agree with most of it. Regarding Lady Wicker she is much further established in A Figure in the Fog and Sarah's Story so I am most likely going to keep the vague nature of her threat in this one. However you are 110% correct regarding the epistolary issues. I've added another paragraph as well as modifying the last one which I think helps resolve some of these. If you have a moment to check them out I'd be appreciative. Thanks again! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 20:15, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Humor There isn't a category dedicated to humor. I think it might be a little too subjective to work effectively on this site. It would be like when we had the category "shock ending". Everyone has their own opinions about whether something is surprising or not like everyone varies on what is humorous to them and what isn't. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:09, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :Speaking of jokes. You might find this humerus (the pun would probably work better on LOLSKELETONS' talk page). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:48, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm in a cruel enough mood to pull up a copy of yourreview if you want it for that story. Additionally, we looked around, "Hangman Hill" won without any outside source (to the best of our knowledge) EmpyrealInvective (talk) :::We don't have the tools to tell if someone is cheating or not, actually, beyond Google or contacting wikia staff to do an IP check. (Which is just another reason why the PotM system right now is terrible - wikia polls are shit.) LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:38, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::That stories is part of his anthology (I believe), so you know he's pimping it all over the place (with links to the buy page). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:40, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::It would be amazing, but I think I salted his wounds enough (Permanent ban, all stories deleted, scathing blog post), plus with all his stories gone, he has no links left to shill. Any more and I would feel like the only way to keep going would be to invent a way to send electronic punches via the internet (e-punches). I've wasted enough time on him. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:47, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ghostfilmers is an editing genius, how dare you question him?! Jokes out of the way, I simply copy/pasted the last version before he made his 'edits'. I'd suggest looking over those changes I made to make sure I didn't revert any old issues you may have corrected in the past. He was warned once Underscorre saw your revisions, but he edited another story (changing the years), which WhyAmIReadingThis corrected. I banned him for a week to give him some time to review our rules when it comes to editing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:42, November 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Movies I am a huge fan of cinematic entertainment, and yes, I do love westerns, with my favorites being The Good the Bad and the Ugly, True Grit, Django Unchained, High Noon, 3:10 to Yuma (The Original), The Outlaw Josey Wales, and Silverado. My father more or less raised me on movies like these, and because of this I have a pretty big appreciation for them. I'll definitely look at the list you linked in my profile ;) The Non-Horror list on my profile actually needs to be updated. I've seen a lot of really great films since then. SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 20:59, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Lock it up I can lock them, but I would strongly suggest revising them to the best of your abilities before making the request as unprotecting them for a minor edit, and then re-protecting them is a bit of a hassle. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:06, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, just let me know when you ready and I can lock them once you've determined that they're good to go. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:17, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Pots and Pans If I recall correctly, the pots and pans disruptor badge is a still from the experimental art movie Begotten (youtube link to full movie). I've seen the film, it is interesting, but I feel like it does get a bit too much praise. About the other badges, some are classic horror movies and others relate to creepy pasta in general. As for your stories, just let us know if you ever want to lock your pages (note, that also locks you from editing them). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:55, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Request to review my story Hi Mikemacdee, I am aware you give pretty thorough and honest reviews to stories and I wanted to reach out and see if I could get your input on my latest story, Upon the Veil of Night. The story is still in the Workshop and it is a different approach away from my usual stories. However, I have a great deal of future projects in mind and I know stepping out of my comfort zone will enhance my writing skills in order to take on such endeavors. I will admit that the story is a bit lengthy and understand if it cannot be looked at immediately. Thanks in advance. Vngel W (talk) 15:03, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :Is this what you're talking about? I can see the comment just fine on the page (posted 02:33, 8 December 2015) so maybe it's an issue on your end (unless you added a more recent comment). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:42, December 10, 2015 (UTC)